Dark Heart
by DramaQueen95
Summary: “We would have had him tonight.” Robin said, looking away. Starfire laughed. “Fine. If I prevented you from capturing Slade, I'm sorry. No, I have a better idea.” Starfire said. She grabbed her communicator and threw it on the table. “Now, I won't get in
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, I'm currently editing this fanfic and adding more to it. I wrote this fanfic many years ago, so it's not my best work. However, I've experimented with many different styles and I felt that I should edit this story. Anyway, for old readers: I hope you guys like the edited version of this story. For new readers: I hope you like the story so far and hope you continue reading. Remember, reviews are greatly appreciated as they help me improve and also give my readers what they want. This fic is Star/Robin, one of my favorite couples ever! Raven was destined to end the world, but didn't. What about Starfire?

* * *

"Star! Don't let him get away!" Robin yelled to his fellow teammate as he dodged an attacker. He pulled out an explosive and threw it before punching another one of the men attacking him.

"Get him, Star!" Starfire growled and flew up, shooting a beam at Slade. The entire Team had been relaxing when the alarm went off, signaling a heist. Upon arriving at the scene, they had been confronted by Slade, Terra, and Slade's henchmen. The new Red X had also shown up and decided to fight alongside Slade and Terra.

Starfire let out a yell as she shot a beam at Slade, who dodged before turning around and throwing an explosive at her. Star let out a squeak before she dodged the explosive. It crashed into the wall behind her before exploding.

Temporarily distracted, she turned around and was thrown to the ground by another explosive. Groaning, she raised her head and pushed herself up. Her eyes caught Slade, who was making his way towards the exit.

"Star! Get him!" Robin yelled again, throwing several explosives as he ran towards Starfire and Slade. Star turned her attention back towards Slade, who was now flying forward after getting hit by a flying projectile.

Raven raised her hand and sent another set of projectiles towards Slade. However, Raven let out a yell as she was blasted.

"Raven!" Star yelled as she saw her friend fall to the ground. Getting to her feet, she began to move towards the girl before she saw her getting to her feet.

"Are you well?" Starfire asked, looking at Raven, who nodded before directing her attention towards Slade.

"We should get him." Raven said, gesturing towards Slade. Star nodded and was about to move towards him when she felt something hit her back.

Letting out a yell, she turned and saw Terra smirking at her.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Starfire asked the girl, still unable to accept that a friend turned on the team. Terra smirked at her before raising her hand and throwing a boulder at Star. Gasping, Star jumped out of the way as the boulder crashed into the wall behind her.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Starfire watched as Terra was blasted backwards.

"Star! Get Slade!" Robin's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she turned towards him, raising her hand to shoot another beam. She watched as her starbolt hit him before throwing another one, which he dodged. Turning towards her, Slade threw an explosive, knocking Starfire down.

"Star!" Raven yelled, running towards the fallen alien. Star groaned and got to her feet before turning towards her friend.

"I am fine. Do not worry." Star reassured her friend just as Robin raced past her towards Slade. Star watched as Robin threw a punch at Slade, who easily dodged before delivering a kick. Robin flew back a few feet as the kick made contact with his chest.

"Robin!" Star yelled, flying towards the fighting men. She raised her hand to shoot a starbolt when she felt something strike her in the back. Turning, Star saw a grinning Terra, who raised her hand and threw another rock at Starfire. Letting out a squeak, Star blasted the rock before looking towards Terra.

"Please stop, Terra. I do not wish to hurt you." Her request was ignored as Terra threw another boulder at her. Star threw a bolt, blasting it before turning back towards her ex-friend.

"Star, back me up!" She heard Robin yell. She turned to shot a bolt at Slade when she felt another rock hit her in the back.

"Terra, please stop. I do not want to hurt you." Star pleaded as she landed in front of the girl. Terra looked at her briefly before sighing.

"Starfire, I-I'm so sorry." Terra said, shaking her head before looking down. Star looked at the dejected girl before landing before her and cautiously approaching her.

"It is fine, Terra. Did I hurt you?" Star asked, looking at Terra, who didn't respond. Finally, she sighed and shook her head.

"No, but I hurt you." She replied, causing Star to shake her head in confusion.

"You did not. I am fine. See?" Just as Star said that, Terra let out a yell before raising her hand and causing the ground to shoot up. Star let out a grunt as she was thrown off her feet. Shakily, she got to her feet to see a smirking Terra.

"Silly Starfire. You really must learn not to trust everyone." Terra smirked before throwing another boulder. Caught off guard, Starfire was thrown backwards, flying into Cyborg.

"Star, are you okay?" Cyborg asked as he got to his feet and pulled Star to hers. Star shook her head to clear her daze before nodding and turning towards Terra, who was now fighting with Beast Boy.

"Cyborg!" Robin's voice yelled before Cyborg turned and shot the henchman running towards him. Star turned and saw that Robin was still fighting with Slade, who seemed to be winning. Starbolt gathering around her hand, Star flew towards the pair before shooting a bolt, blasting Slade backwards. Just as she raised her hand to throw another, Terra blasted another boulder at her.

Star fell to her knees before looking up into the face of a smirking Terra.

"What's the matter, Star? Too weak or just can't handle me?" Terra taunted, chuckling as she watched Star get to her feet. Raising her hand, Terra shot a huge rock at Starfire, who raised her hand and blasted the rock.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Star watched as Terra was thrown backwards before Raven landed besides her. Offering her friend a smile and a 'thank you', Star turned back towards Robin and Slade just as Raven returned to fighting Red X.

"Robin!" Star yelled as Slade delivered a punch, throwing Robin backwards. Star looked at Robin before turning towards Slade and growling. Letting out a yell, she threw a starbolt at him before landing in front of him.

"Well, well. You will take Robin's place to fight me?" Slade chuckled as he looked at her. Star answered with a yell before she launched herself forwards, starbolts around her hand. She threw a punch, which he easily dodged. She didn't see his hand, but she felt when it slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Star, keep him there!" She heard Robin yell, knowing he was moving towards her and Slade. Star raised her hand and threw another punch, knocking Slade down. Just as she raised her hand to deliver another hit, she felt a boulder slam into her.

She fell to her knees before turning and seeing a smirking Terra, who raised her hand and threw another boulder at her before causing the ground to shoot up. Angered, Star got to her feet and began to approach Terra, simply swatting boulder out of her way as if they were flies.

"Star, forget her! Get Slade!" She heard Robin yelling at her to grab Slade, but she continued walking towards Terra, unable to see anything but Terra. She folded her fists and felt energy beams gather around her hand.

Unable to feel anything but anger, Starfire rose into the air as energy gathered around her. Suddenly, she felt her control snap and became conscious of her eyes turning black.

"Star!" She heard someone yell but didn't even bother to look. She growled and produced a beam as big as a car and shot it at Terra. Star watched as it hit Terra in the chest before she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Starfire smiled before landing in front of the teenage girl, who was now on her knees. Terra looked up and growled before she raised herself to her feet.

"You think you're stronger than me, you Tamaranean?" Terra yelled in anger as she raised her hand and brought the ground up. Star crossed her hand, bracing herself as the mini earthquake pushed her backwards. When the rubble cleared up, she saw Terra smiling at her.

"Weak, Starfire. You always were and always will be." She taunted, a smirk on her face. Starfire felt something inside her snap and, unable to control herself, rushed towards Terra. Unable to stop herself, she raised her hand and pressed it to Terra's head.

Starfire felt a burning sensation in her head as she felt herself going into Terra's mind.

"Get out of my head!" She heard the girl yell but continue to go deeper. Suddenly, she saw all white and vaguely became aware of an unconscious Terra slumping against her. She opened her eyes and saw the rest of the team looking at her before everything went black.

* * *

Starfire opened her eyes and let out a moan. She blinked and saw Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looking at her as her vision returned. Groaning, she raised herself up, resting her head in her hand.

"Wha-what happened?" She mumbled, looking around at her surroundings. They were back in the Tower, she realized. She looked towards the window and saw Robin standing there, his back to her.

"Star, are you alright?" Beast Boy asked as he helped her to her feet. Starfire nodded before rubbing her head.

"What happened?" She asked, looking from Beast Boy to Raven to Cyborg.

"Well, you attacked Terra and she passed out before you passed out." Beast Boy replied, looking at Star, who looked shocked.

"Star, what happened out there?" Cyborg asked, folding his arms. Both Raven and Beast Boy turned towards her waiting for an explanation. Starfire opened her mouth to answer before Robin interrupted her.

"Who cares what happened! Slade got away!" He yelled, banging his fist into the window. He turned to face them before walking towards them and looking at Starfire.

"Who asked you to go after Terra? Why did you go after her when I told you to get Slade?" He yelled as Starfire shrank back.

"Why did you worry to fight her?" He yelled again, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to take a step back.

"Because she was throwing boulders at me and breaking the ground up." Starfire replied in a small voice. She hated when Robin was angry.

"So? You disobeyed orders when I said to get Slade. Raven or Beast Boy could have taken care of Terra, but you seemed more interested in doing so. We would have had him tonight if you had followed orders, Starfire!" Robin growled as he leaned in towards Starfire.

"The mission was a failure." He turned and began to walk away when Starfire let out an angry growl and stood up. Just who did he think he was to yell at her like that? Sure, she had disobeyed orders, but he seemed more concerned about catching Slade than making sure his friends weren't injured.

"How long have we been going after Slade, Robin?" Her question stopped him in his tracks before he turned towards her.

"That's not the point. The point is that if you had listened, we would have Slade right now." Robin replied in his typical leader voice, earning him a scoff from Starfire.

"So, this is all my fault?" Starfire asked, folding her fists besides her as she felt her temper begin to slip. His answer didn't help her maintain control.

"Yes, it is. You didn't follow orders." Robin replied in an isn't-it-obvious voice.

"Really? Because, I actually made an effort to stop him. Unless you did not see that. I guess you only saw when I attacked Terra. But, apparently, you didn't give a damn that I was getting attacked so long as you got Slade!" Star felt her temper snap and saw everyone's eyes grow wide. Never before had she raised her voice at anyone and never before had she used such language, especially against Robin. Beast Boy and Cyborg both backed away from her as sparks of energy began to shoot from her. Beast Boy watched as her hair began to stand on edge.

"I was coming to help you, but you seemed to care more about defeating Terra and proving you were stronger than capturing Slade." Robin yelled back, not noticing her choice of words. If he had seen the sparks, he chose to ignore it.

"Really? What makes you think that we would have been able to catch Slade? We have been chasing him for how many goddamn months and yet we still don't have him! Maybe, you're just not good enough to catch him." Starfire's voice became icy as she said the last part, causing everyone in the room to freeze. Cyborg and Beast Boy both backed away, unsure who this alien was.

"Do you think you could be a better leader, then?" Robin asked, folding his arms. Star looked at him before turning away.

"Exactly. We would have had him tonight if you didn't mess up." Robin replied, his voice cold and cruel. Starfire looked at him before chuckling.

"Very well. If I prevented you from capturing Slade, I'm sorry. Wait, I have a better idea." She grabbed her communicator and threw it on the table with such force that not only did the communicator break but the table did as well.

"Now, I won't get in your way." She said before turning and heading towards her room. Everyone watched as she left a trail of energy behind her and then looked at the spot she was standing in. The rug was burnt and her footsteps were evident.

"Star! Starfire! Wait!" Raven yelled, running after the obviously pissed off alien girl in an attempt to calm her down before she blow up the entire tower in her anger.

"Dude, since when did Star have such a temper? I've never seen her so pissed before." Cyborg turned to Robin, who seemed dazed.

"Did she just quit?" Robin asked, looking as if he had been slapped. He shook his head in denial.

"No, she couldn't have. There is no way she could quit." He said, looking in the direction Star had just stormed off in.

"I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Beast Boy grumbled, looking over at Cyborg, who nodded in agreement. Who knew soft-spoken Starfire had such a dangerous temper? Both looked over at the destroyed table and communicator.

Suddenly, they heard a crash before the entire building shook.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, leading the way towards the noise. The three males made their way towards Star's room.

"Robin! Thank god you're here! She's gone." Raven yelled as Robin stormed into Star's room, Beast Boy and Cyborg following behind.

"Star!" Robin yelled, running over to the smashed window.

"What the hell happened in here?" Beast Boy asked, looking around the room, which was black and completely charred. Robin seemed oblivious and simply stared out the window at the trail of energy flowing out the window and into the sky.

"Damn it! She's gone!" He yelled as he pounded the charred wall.

"We need to find her! Now! Titans, go!" He yelled, running out of the room and not even bothering to wait for the other members. If Starfire got hurt, he wouldn't forgive himself.

* * *

**Earlier that day-**

_"Guys! What was that noise?" Beast Boy asked, looking over at Raven, who shrugged. She shrugged and turned to Robin and Cyborg, who shrugged as well. _

_"It sounds like it's coming from Star's room." Raven replied, gesturing in the direction of Starfire's room._

_"Star?" Robin asked, his face puzzled. Was she renovating her room or something?_

_"I'll go check on her." He said to the others, who didn't even bother to acknowledge him as they returned their attention to the movie. He got up and ran towards Star's room, where the noise got louder. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the door. _

_"Star? Starfire, are you okay in there?" Robin asked, knocking on the door again._

_"I'm fine. Just spring cleaning." She replied, her voice muffled and somewhat strained. _

_"Need any help?" Robin asked as he leaned against the door._

_"No, I am fine." She answered, her voice sounding faraway. _

_"Are you sure?" Robin asked, not entirely convinced that she was okay._

_"Yes. I am fine." Starfire replied, her voice still strained. _

_"Alright. We'll be downstairs if you need anything." Robin said as he turned away from the door._

_"Thank you Robin." Starfire replied before letting out a groan. Robin looked at the door and began to walk away when he heard a crash. _

_"Star, are you okay in there?" He yelled, pounding on the door. _

_"Yes, Robin! Just leave me to clean, please." Came her response. _

_"If you say so." He replied before he turned and headed back to the living room with the rest of the team. _

_"Is she okay?" Raven asked as Robin returned and took a seat on the couch._

_"Yes, she just seemed a little busy. Spring cleaning. Except, she sounded a bit tense. And, she almost sounded impatient when I asked her if she needed help." He replied, looking at the rest of the team._

_"Star? Impatient?" Cyborg asked, looking a bit skeptical. _

_"It's nothing." Robin shrugged, dismissing it. "Let's just get back to the movie."  
_

* * *

_Starfire sighed before she turned back to the mirror. She knew that she was rude to Robin, but she didn't want him or anyone on the team to see her in this condition or find out her secret.  
_

_"Why? Why now?" She asked as she looked back at her reflection.  
_

_"Isn't it obvious, Princess?" Her reflection smirked at her. Star looked back at herself with a puzzled look.  
_

_"You've been repressing your anger lately. You of all people should know I feed off of anger. After all, wasn't that what happened the last time?" Her reflection chuckled, causing Starfire to press her hands against her ears and turn away, shaking her head in denial.  
_

_"No, not again. This will not happen again. I promised myself that it would not." She replied as she continued shaking her head.  
_

_"That's too bad, darling. We both know I'm as much a part of you as you are of me. I'm embedded in your soul and you cannot change that fact. Just accept it and life will become easier." The figure remarked, causing Starfire to growl.  
_

_"Never! I refuse to give you control again. I promised myself never to." She replied as she took a step forward.  
_

_"You cannot fight me. Look at you. You are already losing control. Already, you're angry and feeding me. It's only a matter of time before I gain enough strength to take you over once again. And this time, I won't let you go!" Her reflection yelled the last part.  
_

_"Accept it, Starfire. You will repeat the past. There is nothing you can do to stop it." The reflection chuckled, causing Starfire to let out a yell before she punched the mirror.  
_

_"Already, I'm too much for you. You don't have the same control over your anger that you had before. Earth has changed you, Princess." The voice chuckled in her head.  
_

_She looked at the mirror and then at her bleeding hand. She was going down a dangerous path and, unfortunately, she knew that it would be difficult if not impossible for her to stop herself from continuing.  
_

_She opened her door before sticking her head in the hallway and looking around. It was clear. She heard noise from the living room and realized that the team was watching a movie. Starfire took a deep breath before she went down the stairs. _

_She entered the living room and became aware of the fact that everyone was looking at her, but she continued into the kitchen. She knelt in front of the cabinet where they kept the first aid and opened it. She pulled out disinfectant and gauze before she set to work patching up her cut hand, which was bleeding profusely. She turned when she heard the door open and gasped as she saw Robin enter. He looked at her face and then at her bleeding hand._

_"Star, what happened to your hand?" Robin asked as he moved to kneel beside her.  
_

_"I cut it on the mirror." She replied as if it were nothing.  
_

_"How?" Robin asked as he gently took her hand into his own._

_"I tripped over my feet carrying some boxes and my hand went through the mirror." Starfire replied while Robin set to work patching up her hand.  
_

_"I asked you if you needed help. You should have just agreed and saved yourself a cut." Robin replied in his usual leader voice.  
_

_"I am not a baby, Robin! I can do things on my own." She suddenly growled, pulling her hand away from him. She hissed slightly in pain as she looked down at her hand. _

_"I'm sorry, Star." Robin apologetically looked at her before standing and heading towards the door.  
_

_"Robin," She began and saw him stop.  
_

_"Thank you. I have just been having a bad day." She apologized to him. He turned and shook his head before smiling at her.  
_

_"It's fine, Star. Just be more careful. And watch your hand." He replied, causing her to nod and smile.  
_

_"I'm going back to the movie." He smiled at her before turning and heading back into the living room.  
_

_"Hey, you wanna watch the movie with us?" Robin asked, suddenly sticking his head back into the kitchen. Star turned and smiled at him before shaking her head._

_"No, that is fine. I am going back to my room. I have to finish cleaning." She said, giving him an apologetic smile.  
_

_"Aw, you sure?" Robin asked, giving her a pleading look._

_"Yes Robin, I am sure!" Starfire suddenly hissed, her hair standing up. Robin saw some small balls of energy shoot out of her hand before nodding and clearing his throat._

_"Okay. We'll be down here. Have fun and be careful." Robin said to her before turning away, looking dejected.  
_

_"Thank you. And Robin, I am sorry." She sighed as she apologized again.  
_

_"It's cool, Star. Just take it easy." Robin said, watching as she nodded and stood before heading back to her room.  
_

_"So, what happened to her?" Cyborg asked when Robin returned and sat down.  
_

_"She cut her hand so I helped her bandage it." Robin said as he stared in the direction of Star's room._

_"How?" Raven asked, popping some popcorn into her mouth._

_"Apparently, she tripped and cut it on the mirror." Robin replied, his eyes still in the direction of Star's room._

_"Ouch, must have hurt." Beast Boy said, his eyes still on the movie. _

_"What's wrong, Robin?" Raven asked as she looked over and noticed his worried face._

_"Star." He said, turning to face the team._

_"What about her?" Cyborg asked, still watching the movie. He reached over and grabbed the piece of pizza Beast Boy was about to eat.  
_

_"Hey, that's my pizza!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg ate it.  
_

_"Sure was delicious." Cyborg replied just as Beast Boy let out a yell and pounced on him.  
_

_"Will you two idiots cut it out?" Raven growled as she glared at them. Immediately, both stopped fighting.  
_

_"He started it. He ate my pizza." Beast Boy grumbled as she folded his arms and pouted.  
_

_"No one cares. Anyway, what were you saying, Robin?" Raven returned her attention to Robin, who still looked distraught.  
_

_"Well, when I asked her if she needed help, she kind of exploded at me. Of course, she apologized right afterwards. And, then again when I asked her if she wanted to watch the movie with us. This time, some tiny energy beams actually shot out of her hands. Again, she apologized but she looks tense. I've never seen Star like that." Robin said, earning the attention of the entire team. Cyborg turned off the movie before he turned and looked at Robin._

_"Star?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face. Robin nodded, clearly worried about her behavior._

_"She's probably just having a bad day. I mean, she did trip down the stairs this morning and then accidentally blew up the microwave. And now, she flew into the mirror and cut her hand." Cyborg said, shrugging casually._

_"Yeah, I guess so. But maybe someone should talk to her, just to be sure she's fine." Raven said, looking over at Robin, who nodded in agreement. However, before anyone could make a move to talk to the alien girl, the alarm went off.  
_

_"We'll talk to her later. We got trouble. Titans, go!" Robin said as he got to his feet. The other Titans followed behind him.  
_

* * *

So, this is my edited version of this chapter. What do you guys think? Reviews! And also, for those of you who had entered the contest I had, I'll still post your names in the next chapter! The contest question was whether or not you think Starfire is going to come back.  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry no updates in a long time! So busy trying to write three stories at once. Anyways, here is the long awaited chap. Enjoy. I will announce the winner of the contest at the end of this chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star groaned and fell to the floor. She grasped her head and yelled out in pain. The voice laughed inside her head. Star screamed.

She took a deep breath, trying to control the voice. She looked down at her hands. They were bleeding.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. She needed to be back on top. The voice couldn't control her. She looked behind her. She knew that the Tower was only about a couple of miles away. But, she somehow couldn't find it in her to go back.

She just wanted to be alone.

"Ha, you can never be alone as long as I am with you!" The voice rasped in her head. She screamed and clutched her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My, she is trying to be so strong. But, it seems as if her dark side is taking over. I never knew Tamarans had dark sides. If she was the chosen one, her dark side must be powerful." Slade said, looking at Starfire.

He smiled.

"Powerful enough to destroy the Titans. Powerful enough to destroy the world. Powerful enough to make me ruler of the world." Slade looked at Starfire and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She can't be far! Keep looking!" Robin yelled at Cyborg. He looked at Starfire's communicator in his hand and grasped it.

"Don't worry Star. We will find you and we will help you." He said.

"Robin," Raven said. Robin turned and nodded.

"Any sign of her?" He asked. Raven shook her head.

"No, I can't even sense her. My mind can't go into hers. It's like she is blocking me somehow." Raven said.

Robin sighed.

"Well, we have to keep searching." He said. Raven nodded and left.

Minutes later, Beastboy appeared.

"Dude, no sign of her. I checked the air and the ground. I couldn't find her anywhere. It's like she disappeared off the face of the Earth." He said.

Robin looked up.

"Do you think she went back to Tamaran?" Beastboy asked.

"I hope she didn't. But, tell Cyborg to meet me here." Robin said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Listen guys, I'm really sorry. I don't think I can continue. I'm having a writer's block. I don't feel encouraged to write. Sorry. I will finish this story though. For now, just fill in the blank and tell me what you want to happen. I'm open to ideas. Sorry.

DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, good news. I got a burst of ideas and I think my writer's block is over (for now). Anyways, this next chap is dedicated to all my readers who gave me ideas and I'll try to put your ideas in my story. So thanks guys, especially katara12171 and starfire1994. I want to thank all my other readers too. I love you guys! Anyways, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire moaned and looked up. She smiled. It was the old dojo she had gone to before. She sighed and flew into the courtyard. A man was standing there waiting for her. Starfire landed and bowed.

"Sensei, it is wonderful to see you again." She said. The man looked at her.

"Starfire? Is that you?" He asked. Starfire looked up and nodded.

"Yes." She said.

"Well, my daughter, what brings you here?" He asked. Starfire breathed in and clutched her head.

"My dark side. It threatens to break free again." She said. Her Sensei's eyes grew wide.

"Once more, Eris threatens to break free? No, this cannot happen again. She was bound to you, with your soul. If she escapes again, the apocalypse will begin again as it did on your planet once." Sensei said. Starfire nodded.

"Listen, my child, you must put an end to her rise to power. You must not allow her to feed off of your anger. If she does, her evilness and hatred will consume you and all hope for mankind will be lost." Sensei said. Starfire nodded.

"Can I stay and train here as I did in the olden times?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, my child, you are most welcome." Sensei said. Starfire bowed.

"But, my child, what of your friends? Would they not be worrying where you have disappeared to?" Sensei asked.

"I got into a fight with them and my rage seeped through. Before I had the chance to hurt anyone, I left. The only safe place I could think to come to is here, where I came the last time Eris became too powerful for me to handle." Starfire said. Her Sensei nodded.

"Very well. You may stay here as long as you need. We will begin training again in the morning. From where we left off during your last visit." Sensei said. Starfire bowed and he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Hah, you fool, you think it easy to get rid of me? You are mistaken. I am the definition of evil. The gods fear to utter my name. I am Eris, the Greek goddess of discord and war. Of hatred and suffering." Eris smiled, taunting Starfire. _

"_I know. I am angry that I was the one born to house you. I am your body, your home. But, I am also your prison." Starfire said, smiling. Eris laughed. _

"_Ah, but remember this, Princess, no prison can hold me forever. Your pitiful father betrayed your mother and performed the ritual. The result was me inhabiting your body. However, your saint of a mother sealed me off, forbidding me to control your mind. But, she knew that one day, I would become powerful and you would be unable to fight me and resist. That was why she had you raised like this, to resist me, as if that can help you now." Eris laughed. _

_Starfire clenched her teeth and hand. _

"_But, remember, Eris, I triumphed over you once and I will do it again a second time, although I don't think I would need to." Starfire said. Eris laughed again. _

"_Yes, Princess, you did triumph over me once, but what happened to you?" Eris asked, smirking. Starfire looked away. Eris smiled. _

"_It nearly left you dead. It drained all your powers and left you lifeless. It would be so much easier on you if you just accepted the fact that it is inevitable that I will return again and just embrace the power I can provide you with." Eris said. Starfire looked up, her eyes hard. _

"_No, you are not me and you never will be." She said. _

"_We'll see about that. You will become one with me." Eris said. _

"_Not until my last breath." Starfire said. Eris smiled. _

"_Yes, Princess, not until your last breath. Your last breath will be my first, I can assure you of that. Hahahah, we'll see who'll be the last one standing. We'll see who'll be the one in control. We'll see who will be victorious." Eris said, fading away. _

"_Yes, we will see and I assure you, it will be me." Starfire said. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beastboy, Raven, get back to the Tower. We're gonna go look for Star." Robin said.

"On my way." Raven said through the communicator.

"Coming." Beastboy said.

Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Is it ready?" He asked, looking at the T-ship. Cyborg sighed and nodded.

"Ok. Raven, Beastboy, we're gonna go look for Star in space." Robin said to Raven and Beastboy. Beastboy looked at him.

"Dude, in space? Have you gone crazy?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes, maybe I have gone crazy, but we need to find her. It's my fault she left in the first place." Robin said. He exhaled and ran towards the ship.

"You know, for someone who claims that she's just a friend, she sure is a good friend if he's gonna go all the way to space to look for her." Beastboy muttered to Cyborg and Raven.

"I knew that there was something going on between the two of them." Cyborg said, looking at Raven and Beastboy.

"Robin's heart is a mysterious place." Beastboy said.

"More like Robin's a mystery." Raven said, following Robin.

"Aren't you coming?" Robin yelled from inside the T-ship.

"Yeah, hang on!" Beastboy yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, she's not here?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm sorry. The last time we saw Princess Starfire was when she departed with you." Galifore said.

"When did you last see her?" He asked.

"About two days ago. Before she stormed out." Beastboy said. Galifore looked at him.

"Stormed out? That's unlike the Princess." He said.

"Because I don't think that it was the princess." Robin said.

"What do you mean?" Galifore asked.

"Well, Starfire has been acting very strange for the last few days, even for her." Cyborg said.

"There is another presence in her. I sensed something in her mind." Raven said. Robin looked at her.

"At first, it was barely there, but after she got mad and stormed out, it grew and it seemed as if it became stronger." Raven said, nodding.

"Oh no, this is terrible." Galifore said.

"Yes, how can something evil be in Star? She's the most sweet and joyous person I ever met." Cyborg said. Galifore shook his head, in shock. Robin studied him.

"You know something." He said. Galifore looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, it happened years ago, before Princess Starfire was born." He said. Robin looked at him.

"Continue." He said. Galifore sighed.

"We thought she was gone, never coming back." He said.

"She?" Robin asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, tell me what you guys think. Reviews, please! I hope this chap is good. I did it in a rush while the ideas were pouring. Katana12171 and starfire1994, thanks for your help! You brought me out of my writer's block. I owe you one! 

DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys, sorry no update for a little while! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

Here's the next chap!!!Enjoy!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin stared at Galifore.

"Continue." He said. Galifore nodded.

"Well, when before Princess Starfire was born, she was a princess. Actually, the way how it works is that the eldest daughter of the then king and queen was possessed by her. But, when Princess Starfire was born, her father performed the ritual." Galifore said. Robin held up his hand.

"Wait, start from the beginning." He said. Galifore sighed and began again.

"It began centuries ago..." He started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When Tamaran was created, we made a deal with our gods. We promised that we would thank them and not lose our gratitude, as they helped us create Tamaran."

"It was all perfect at first, until Eris was created. She was a goddess, but she hated Tamaran and sought to destroy it. She tried once, but failed. She then left her home and came to Tamaran."

"She sought shelter here, but we turned her away. Angered, she returned to her home. She told the gods that we refused to help her after what they had done for us. Angered, the gods punished Tamaran. The punishment was Eris living on our planet, for she was now banished from her home."

"Angered and blaming us for her banishment, she cursed us. Her curse was that Tamaran would be destroyed by a Tamaranean. She placed the curse on the first daughter of the king and queen of Tamaran."

"Each time a daughter was born to the king and queen, she became possessed by the spirit of Eris, fueled by her hatred and anger."

"Each time a daughter was born, it was Princess Starfire, as Tamarans believe in reincarnation. Each time, the daughter was trained to be sweet and sincere. It always worked, until that one time..." Galifore stopped and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Well, Princess Starfire was possessed by the spirit of Eris. She became angered after she was forced to marry in an arranged marriage. She exploded and couldn't stop. She went on a rampage and she," Galifore stopped and looked at them.

Robin was looking at him anxiously, while Cyborg and Beastboy looked terrified that Starfire was so dangerous. Raven closed her eyes, trying to take in the information.

"She was too angry and she destroyed the entire planet. In the process, her dark side was released and her peaceful side was destroyed. The only way to stop her was to kill Starfire and seal away Eris's soul."

"We could not bear to kill the Princess, so with her last ounce of strength and the remaining of her peaceful spirit, she killed herself and sealed away Eris." Galifore stopped and closed his eyes.

"What?!" Robin yelled.

"She killed herself?!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy asked.

"Yes, rather than kill the entire Tamaranean population, she sacrificed herself. However, that left Eris even more angry, as she was close to destroying every Tamaran."

"When the Princess Starfire that you know now was born, her mother knew that she would be possessed by Eris, as Eris always chose her. She skipped Blackfire."

"The Queen raised her daughter to be peaceful and never lose her temper. However, the King was the one who released Eris."

"He performed the ritual without anyone's knowledge and released Eris, thinking that she would reward him."

"Eris entered the Princess and Princess Starfire, unable to control Eris, was overcome by her hatred and anger."

"Without meaning to, Princess Starfire destroyed most of the planet and killed her parents."

"When she was back to herself, she refused to speak to anyone. She was traumatized. Even today, she knows that the darkness of Eris lurks inside her and so does the guilt and hatred she feels towards herself for the death of her parents. She feels that she is a murderer, as she caused their death." Galifore said, closing his eyes and turning away.

"What?!" Robin yelled.

"That wasn't her fault! She shouldn't blame herself for it! She didn't do it on purpose." Robin said, shaking his head.

"She not a murderer." He said.

"I've told her several times, but she never listens. She claims that her hands are stained by the blood of her parents. She feels as if their blood flows through her veins." Galifore said.

"But, how come Star never told us about that?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude, who knew that even Star had a dark side and such a terrible past? The way she acts, you'd never have guessed." Beastboy said.

"That is why I have never been able to enter a part of her mind, no matter how hard I tried." Raven said. They all looked at her.

"I tried entering her mind to track her, but there was a part of her mind that was locked with powers beyond my own. That's means that Star is able to block out anything. Does she have powers that even she doesn't know about?" Raven asked, looking at Galifore.

"Well, according to what I saw the last time Eris was released, Star has her regular powers, but she has some powers that I have never seen in any Tamaran before. She is able to throw herself into another person, literally. She can go into them and control them. She is able to throw her mind into your own and it can be dangerous, to both you and her." Galifore said.

Robin looked at the rest of the Titans.

"Are these powers from Eris?" He asked. Galifore shook his head.

"No, these are some of the many special powers she was born with and has not discovered as yet. Eris's presence in her just makes her stronger and more dangerous." Galifore said.

"Do you know where she might be? Where did she go the last time she changed?" Robin asked.

"Princess Starfire went to her old Sensei the last time she changed. I think she might be there as that is where she goes to control Eris." Galifore said.

"Old Sensei?" Robin asked. Galifore nodded.

"The Princess practices martial arts, as it helps her control her temper and relax. It also builds her resistance against Eris. She is a black belt, but she returns." Galifore said.

"Black belt? She never told me that." Robin said.

"Oh, yes. The Princess is the best martial artist in Tamaran. She is the most powerful one too." Galifore said.

"But, when Blackfire visited her, she said Star didn't know anything about fighting. And Star agreed." Robin said. Galifore chuckled.

"The Princess doesn't like to share her knowledge and she is shy. She doesn't enjoy people knowing what she enjoys and what she can do. She hides it and Blackfire used it to her advantage."

"So, she is with her Sensei? Where?" Robin asked.

"In the mountains in China. The oldest dojo and temple there." Galifore said.

"China?" Robin asked.

"If she goes so far, that means that Eris is close to being released." He said. Galifore nodded.

"It is inevitable. She will be released." He said.

"And judging from Star's power and the powers he said she hasn't yet discovered, it'll be much worse when she is released than when my father was released." Raven said. They all nodded.

"We need to find her, before it's too late." Robin said.

Raven sighed.

"I'm afraid that when we find her, it might be too late. I can sense some of her in my head. It's like she or Eris is trying to contact me." Raven said. Suddenly, she fell to the floor, clutching her head.

"Ahhhhhh! It's too much! She is too powerful!" Raven yelled, clutching her head.

Just as sudden as it began, it stopped. Raven stood and turned towards them, but she wasn't Raven anymore.

"Hello Titans. Do you think you can defeat me? Well, it's too late. My control over the Princess is almost through. No matter how much she tries to resist, she will become one with me. And she'll destroy you all, one by one." Eris said, laughing. Robin growled and advanced towards Raven.

"You won't get away with it! Star's too strong! She'll never give in!" He yelled at Eris. She laughed again.

Suddenly, she began to fade and Starfire's voice escaped from Raven throat.

"Robin, help me! She is getting powerful, but I'll hold her off! She won't win! I'll die trying!" Star yelled before Eris took control again. She laughed at them.

"Do you think you can stop me? Well, I'll return to the Tower, but as me, not Starfire and I'll challenge each of you. We'll see who'll be victorious." She laughed and then her spirit left Raven.

Raven fell to the floor.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Raven breathed out and stood.

"We can't let her win!" Raven said, her fists clutched. Robin growled.

"Star said she die trying! I don't intend for that to happen, not this time!" Robin yelled. He turned to Galifore.

"We're going back to look for her. Thank you for all your help." Robin said. Galifore nodded.

"Kill her once and for all!" He growled. Robin nodded. He turned to the rest of the Titans and they ran back to the ship.

"No Star, you will not die again! You will be okay and she will be destroy. I don't intend to lose you! No matter what!" Robin thought to himself, flying back to Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, tell me what you think!!!! Reviews!!!!! Yes, she took over Raven and she is changing. I'll go to her in the next chap!!!!

Until my next chap!!!!

DramaQueen95


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!!!!! Sorry no updates for so long!!!! Busy with hs!!! Working on next chappie so it should be up by this week or next week!!! So keep checking!!!! Luv ya!!

DramaQueen95


	6. Chapter 6

This is the next chapter for this story! I really like this story and I will try to update it ASAP for all my readers! But I have regents and stuff, so bear with me and keep checking regularly for updates! I promise I will update it when I have time! I won't abandon it and I'll try to update as often as I can, and I don't mean like only one time a month. So keep checking! And here's da next chappie! Enjoy! :-D  
This chappie is dedicated to all my eager readers who supported me and stuck by my story! Thanks guys, ur awesome! I really appreciate it! A special thanks to Titansgirl-otherstuff :-D

* * *

The ship landed on the roof of the tower. Robin, Beastboy, Raven, and Cyborg got out and stood with their fists folded, ready to fight. In front of them was a figure. The moon shone on the figure and they realized it was Starfire. At least, it looked like Star. Her suit was now black. Her lips were twisted in a smirk. She looked up and they saw an evil glint in her eyes.

"You!" Robin growled, raising his stick. His teeth were bared.

"Welcome darling. I'm so glad you decided to join me." She said, smiling. She let out a dark chuckle. Robin stepped forward.

"We're here for Starfire! She won't let you win. She will overcome you." He said.

"My oh my. You really believe the young princess will prevail, don't you? Well, I'm sorry to say she has succumbed to my power and fallen." Eris replied.

"No she didn't! Star would never let you win!" Raven yelled. Eris shook her head.

"Our girl's strong. She won't give into someone like you." Cyborg said.

"On the contrary, it was rather poor how easily she chose to give up. Why, I thought she would have put up more of a fight. But, I guess our centuries old fight must have drained her to the point where she no longer felt the need to want resist me. Her surrender was quickly and easy." Eris said, shaking her head.

"But, I will give her credit for resisting me for so long. Bravo Starfire bravo!" She laughed, clapping her hands. Robin growled.

"Get her! Titans go!" He yelled. He sprang into action, running towards her with his stick. Using the stick as an extension, he moved to hit her. She ducked and moved out of his path within the blink of an eye. Cyborg shot out a beam at her. Without any effort, she back-flipped, the beam missing her. A beam formed in her hand. As she somersaulted, she threw it at Cyborg. He fell to the floor, unable to move.

As she landed on her feet, a dinosaur Beastboy attacked her. She fell to her knees and delivered a punch to the roof. Part of the roof shot up, knocking Beastboy off his feet. He got back to his feet and, changing into a rhino, charged at her. As he got closer to her, she produced a beam from her hand.

Just as he was about to hit her, she plunged the beam into his chest. Beastboy yelled out as the electricity shocked him. He fell, changing back to his human form.

"Two down, two to go." She chuckled. Suddenly, a projectile hit her from behind. She growled and saw Raven throw another one towards her. She ducked and it flew into the door leading down into the tower. She ran towards Raven, a smile on her face. Raven dodged a beam thrown at her.

Just as she was about to throw another one, Raven disappeared. Eris growled.

"I know you're here." She smiled, looking around. A projectile flew towards her and hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her. Getting to her feet, she looked around.

"Fine. We'll play it your way." She said. She closed her eyes and a black aura surrounded her. When she opened her eyes, they were pitch black with no pupils.

"Raven, come out now." She said. She closed her eyes again. Suddenly, Raven appeared, shrieking on the floor in pain. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You like to play with people's minds, don't you? Well, have some fun with mine!" She thundered. Raven began to scream again, squirming on the floor in pain.

"Get out of my head!" She yelled, clutching her head. Eris smirked and landed on the tower.

Suddenly, she fell to the floor, clutching her head and screaming also. Raven's screaming stopped.

"Get out of my body!" A voice yelled. Robin ran over to Eris.

"Star! Is that you?" He yelled, shaking Eris. She looked up at him.

"Robin, is that you?" The voice asked. Robin gasped as her eyes became green once more.

"Yes, it's me Star! Come on! You have to fight her! Don't let her win!" Robin yelled, grabbing her shoulder.

"She's powerful. I can't hold off much longer..." Starfire said, her voice changing. She groaned and held her head. She looked up at him and he saw the blackness creeping into her eyes once more.

"Robin, leave me and go before I hurt you!" She said, her voice strained. He shook his head.

"I won't leave you!" He growled. She shook her head.

"No! Go now!" She screamed. He shook his head and continued to hold her shoulder.

"I won't leave you Star." He said. She looked up and began to chuckle. Her eyes were completely black. She smiled and blasted him back with a beam.

"Foolish boy! Why don't you heed the advice or do you wish to die?" Eris asked. He growled and got to his feet.

"I won't let you win! I'm here for Star and I'll fight to free her from your control!" He yelled, getting into a fighting stance. Eris began to laugh.

"She is gone now! Forever! You have no chance of getting her back so you might as well quit!" She laughed. He shook his head.

"No, she's still there!" He said. She smiled and produced a beam from her palm.

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn the hard way that she is gone." She said. She raised her hand to throw the beam, but she couldn't throw it.

"Stop controlling me! You lost your control! Let go of my hand!" She yelled, trying to throw the beam. The beam was beginning to become the color of the sun.

"Fine! If you won't let me throw it at him, then I'll settle for your other friends!" Eris laughed. She turned and threw the beam at Beastboy. He let out a yell and fell, unmoving. She felt Starfire's grasp fall and seized the opportunity to throw one at Cyborg. It hit him and he fell to the ground, a lifeless heap.

"Now, Raven's turn! I have a special one for you!" She laughed. She threw it at Raven. Raven screamed as the beam hit her. She crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain on the floor. Eris smiled as she screamed. Then, her screams stopped and she lay there, lifeless.

"Three down, one to go!" Eris laughed, turning to Robin. Robin growled and charged at her. He swung his stick. It collided with her stomach and delivered a blow, throwing her back. She growled and got to her feet, holding her stomach.

"Not bad." She said. She charged at him, fists folded. Robin ducked and threw a roundhouse kick. She blocked with a face block and swung her elbow at his head. It met his head and he flew forward. He got to his feet, holding his head. She smiled and went into a fighting stance. Robin did the same.

She smiled and held her hand out in front of her, beckoning him to come closer.

He charged at her, his fists prepared to make contact with her. She dodged his attack and delivered a flying roundhouse kick. It made contact with his face and he spun around. She landed with her feet outstretched to the side. He shook his head and got to his feet, snapping his head back into place.

Again, she beckoned him to come closer. He charged at her once more. He faked a punch and threw a kick. She stumbled back as it hit her in the side. Clasping her side, she looked up, her eyes angry.

She ran towards him and jumped. While she was in front of him, she wrapped her feet around his neck and flipped him. He landed on the ground, flat on his back. He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. She jumped out, on her feet once more.

She threw a punch. He caught it and, grabbing her wrist, pulled her into his. He wrapped his arms around her, crossing her hands so she couldn't move them. She struggled to get freed without success. He smiled as he had control over her hands and there was no way she could get freed.

However, she wrapped her feet behind his knees and pulled. His feet shot forward and he fell on his back. She landed on him and delivered a blow to his chest with her elbow. He groaned in pain and rolled to his side. She smiled and got to her feet, dusting her shoulders off.

"Well, what a wonderful workout. I must thank you for helping me with my exercise." She smiled. He growled and jumped back to his feet. She laughed.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" She asked. He let out a yell and charged towards her. She ducked without an effort. As he turned to look for her, she threw a roundhouse kick. It made contact with his head and he staggered backwards. She smiled as he tried to compose himself.

"Are we having fun or what?" She laughed. She ran towards him and delivered a flying front kick followed by a flying roundhouse kick. Robin groaned and fell to his knees.

"Well, you always wished to see my fighting skills. Here they are." Eris sneered. He punched the ground with his fist and leaned on them, peering intently at the ground.

He couldn't let her win. He couldn't. With a new burst of energy, he jumped to his feet and threw a punch. The blow took Eris by surprise and she staggered backwards as it collided with her stomach. Looking up, she growled and her eyes flashed.

"Fool! How dare you hit me!" She thundered, straightening herself out.

Robin let out a laugh.

"Not so tough now, are you?" He laughed. He ran towards her and delivered a kick to her stomach. She groaned and flew forward. As she struggled to collect herself after her collision with the wall, he struck another blow. She groaned and fell to the ground. Clutching her sides, she fell to the ground. She groaned and got to her knees. Robin growled and charged at her. Just as she got to her feet, he pulled out his stick and hit her in the chest. The wind knocked out of her, she fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Robin turned, about to deliver another blow, when she began to hold her head and scream in pain.

"Ugh! Get out of my head!" She yelled. She looked up and Robin saw her eyes changing color. It was switching between green and black in the blink of an eye.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" She screamed, getting to her feet. A burst of fire surrounded her, her hair standing up. Without realizing it, she began to float in the air, the fire growing larger and larger.

"Star! Stop!" Robin yelled, shielding his eyes against the growing light. But, it continued to grow. However, darkness was beginning to creep into it.

"Star, stop!" Robin yelled. Star groaned as she tried to contain the power.

"Robin, I'm sorry." She said. She closed her eyes and sent a beam towards him. It engulfed him, making a shield. She closed her eyes again, trying to contain the energy. However, unable to handle the energy, she gave it and the energy shot from her body. Robin watched in horror as the fire shot and scorched the earth around him. He looked up at Starfire, who was falling to the ground. She landed in front of him, unmoving.

"Star!" He yelled, pounding on the shield she had put around him seconds before releasing the fire. It wouldn't shatter no matter how hard he hit it. He looked around him, at the earth burning.

It was scorched and charred, black as the night. The sky was filled with the smoke and ashes of the dead earth. The ground held the memories of those who had previously walked on it. The embers floated upto the sky, as if they were souls, looking for heaven and salvation.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked around. Everyone was gone. Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven. He growled and yelled out in anger, pounding his fists against the shield. And Star was probably dead too. The energy she released probably destroyed her.

He looked up and saw her lying lifeless.

"Star!" He yelled again, pounding the shield. Driven by anger, he continued to pound it. He succeeded and it shattered.

"Star!" He yelled, running towards her. Gently, he lifted her face to his.

"Star? Star, can you hear me?" He whispered. No response.

"Starfire?" He whispered again, his face pale.

"No, you can't be dead too." He said. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Suddenly, she moaned and shifted her body. His eyes shot open. He watched her eyelids flutter and her eyes open. They were a dark green.

"Star, you're alive." He breathed, smiling. She looked up at him, unsure how to respond.

"Who are you?" She asked, her face full of confusion.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you thinkk! Not one of my best chappies, but I promise to make the next chappie betterr! Anyways, reviews about wat u think and any suggestions, ideas, or improvements I can make! Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. :-D Anyways, I'll try 2 upload the next chappie, so keep checking and bear with me! Thanks!  
-DramaQueen95


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and support guys! I really appreciate it! :-D I'll continue to update as I really want to finish this story! So, keep reading!

* * *

Robin stared at Starfire, who had a confused look on her face.

"Who are you?" She asked again. Robin looked at her, unsure how to respond.

"Star, don't you remember me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Where is Galifore?" She asked. Robin looked uneasy. She stood and looked around. Her face grew grave.

"What has happened to Tamaran?" She asked. She turned towards Robin. Her face grew angry and starbolts gathered around her hands.

"You! Have you done this? Have you destroyed my planet?" She growled. She didn't wait for him to answer. She shot a starbolt. Robin flew back into the door on the roof. He groaned and fell to his knees. He leaned over, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw Star walking towards him. Her eyes were green and there was solar energy gathered around her, forming an aura. Her hair was standing up. She continued to walk towards Robin, her footprints burning into the ground. She reached him and picked him up.

"Where is Galifore?" She growled. She slammed him into the ground. He groaned as she picked him up again. She raised him towards her and looked into his eyes.

"Star." Robin groaned weakly. She growled and pulled him closer to her.

"Who are you?" She whispered deadly. He groaned.

"Robin. Your friend." He said.

"I do not know a Robin." She spit and threw him down. She raised her hand and gathered another beam.

"Star. Don't do this. Or Eris will win." He whispered. She dropped her hand and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know Eris?" She breathed. Before he could utter another word, darkness consumed him.

* * *

Robin groaned and looked around. He was in the Titan Tower. He raised his head and groaned. They were in the game room. He looked down and saw his mask lying on the floor. He quickly grabbed it and stood.

"Star?" He called, looking around. She was nowhere to be found. His head whipped up and he inhaled. A delicious auromareached his nostrils. Taste buds begging for food and mouth watering, he walked towards the kitchen. He pushed open the door and gasped.

Starfireturned and smiled at him. In her hand was a platter filled with food. However, it was not the platter of appetizing food that caught his attention. Rather, it was how she was dressed.

Her suit was once again purple!

"Starfire?" He asked, excited. She looked at him, still a bit puzzled.

"Yes, Robin. I am Princess Starfire." She said. His face dropped. She still didn't remember him.

"Star, don't you remember me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but you are not someone who I have stored in my memory. I feel as if I have seen you before, however." She said. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Star, we're best friends. You're part of the Teen Titans. You are part of our team. This is your house." He said, gesturing around the tower.

"You are mistaken. My home is Tamaran. I do not know when this building was built on Tamaran as I have never seen it before." She said. He shook his head.

"You're on Earth Star." He said. She stared back at him.

"Earth? As in another planet?" She asked. He nodded.

"How did I get here?" She asked. He sighed.

"Sit and I'll explain as much of it as I can." He said.

* * *

Tears poured down her face. She looked up at Robin.

"So, I destroyed our friends?" She asked. He looked down and nodded.

"I, I am so sorry." She sobbed. Robin shook his head. Placing his hands on her shoulder, he raised her to her feet.

"No, it's not." He said, wiping her tears. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her face again. She turned towards him, her eyes serious and tear filled. She wiped them, removing the tears.

"We need to bring our friends back and Starfire also." She said. Robin looked at her puzzled.

"Starfire?" He asked. She nodded.

"I am not Starfire. I am part of the Princess. I am her royal side, the side that has been in her for centuries. The parts that were lost wereEris and your friend, Starfire. Along with Eris, her personality was also lost. I am merely a shell of Starfire." She said. Robin's eyes grew wide. He had Starfire, yet he didn't.

"So you're not Star?" He breathed. She shook her head.

"No, I am not. I am not the Starfire you have befriended." She said. He nodded.

"But, with my help, we can rescue that Starfire." She said. He looked up.

"Continue." He said. She smiled.

"Before we do anything else, we must bring back your friends." She said.

"But how can you do that?" Robin asked. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Woah! I still can't believe we're back!" Cyborg said. Beastboy looked down at himself.

"I'm here! All of me!" He smiled. Raven merely rolled her eyes. They looked over and noticed Robin leaning over a bloody Starfire.

"Star!" They all yelled, running towards her. Robin picked her up and set her on the couch. She wasn't moving.

"She used most of her energy to bring you back." He said. They looked at the lifeless Star.

"Dude! Is there like nothing we can do to bring her back?" Beastboy asked. Robin didn't answer; instead, he sat there clutching her hand.

"For someone who calls her only a friend, she means an awful lot to him." Beastboy whispered to Cyborg. Raven didn't even look and stuck her hand out. Beastboy groaned and rubbed his cheek.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Think before you talk." She hissed. He shrank back and hid behind Cyborg.

"For someone who claims they're not evil, she sure doesn't make an effort to convince you." He muttered in Cyborg's ears. Cyborg let out a laugh. Raven turned and shot daggers from her eyes. Beastboy shrank back and was about to disappear into the floor under her glare.

Raven turned towards Robin. She walked over to Star and sat, placing her hands on her head. She closed her eyes and began to meditate.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open.

"I know how to save Star!" She breathed.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Beastboy asked. Raven looked impatiently over towards him and nodded.

"For the hundredth time, yes!" She growled. He shrank back in his seat.

"Sorry, just asking." He said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't ask." She said. Cyborg laughed.

"So we gotta toss her into the Sun?" He asked, scratching his head puzzled. Raven let out a sigh.

"For the last time, no!" She said. She took a deep breath and went over her idea to them again for the 17th time since they got onto the ship.

"We're gonna carry her so she can absorb some of the Sun's energy. We can't go close enough to the Sun because we will die if we do." She said slowly. She looked at them.

"Understand?" She asked, practically spelling out the word. They nodded like two idiots.

"I hope this works." Robin growled. Raven turned towards him.

"It will. Don't worry." She said. She observed Robin. His expression was tense as was his grip on the steering wheel. His eyes never stayed away from the lifeless Starfire for more than a minute. She sighed.

They both had feelings for each other, yet none would accept it or share it. She herself knew how Star felt about him as Star had always confided her feelings towards Robin to her only.

But, Raven and Star both knew Robin was deaf to anything dealing with emotions, especially love. On numerous occasions, Star had tried to convince him otherwise, but he was stubborn.

She snapped back to reality and noticed Beastboy poking her to get her attention. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at him.

"What?" She asked. If words could kill, he would have been dead from her tone only. He changed into a dog and pulled his ears back, giving her the puppy eyes. She glared at him coldly.

"Aw, isn't that cute? An alien dog." She mocked. Beastboy's face dropped. He changed back to his human form.

"It's even worse." Raven commented. Cyborg broke out into laughter. beastboy turned towards Raven.

"What's the plan again?" He asked. The sound of her knuckles colliding with his head echoed in the ship.

"That's the plan." She said over Cyborg's laughter.

"Guys, we need to focus and save Star." Robin said. They all became serious again.

"We're close enough now." Raven said. She stopped the ship. They opened the top of the ship and Robin turned towards Raven. She nodded and close her eyes, focusing.

Starfire began to rise and floated towards the opening. Raven groaned and navigated her towards the Sun. Robin noticed Raven sweating and grabbed her.

"That's close enough. Don't go further." He said. She nodded and held Star there.

"Robin! Look!" Beastboy yelled. Robin flew over to the window and looked out. Star was beginning to glow. He watched as the sunlight seeped into her skin and she absorbed it.

"That's it! Just a little bit more." Robin yelled, turning towards Raven. She nodded and focused a little longer. Robin watched, but he could no longer see Star. He turned towards Raven, who was sweating like crazy.

"Raven! Let her go!" Robin yelled. Raven shook her head. Robin turned towards Star. There was light around her, growing as intense as the sunlight itself.

"Raven! Let her go!" He yelled again. Raven didn't respond. The light around Star became brighter, as if she were about to become the Sun herself. Robin turned and saw Raven's face growing pink and flushed. Without another word, he ran towards her and knocked her down.

Her trance broke and she snapped back to reality.

"Did we do it?" She asked. Beastboy shrugged and looked out the window. Star was gone!

"Where's Star?" Beastboy asked. They all ran towards the window.

"Star!" Robin yelled, pounding the window.

"Yes?' A voice answered. They all turned, but shielded their eyes instantly.

"Star, you're too bright!" They said. The light surrounded her as if trying to make her into the Sun.

"Oh, I am sorry." She said. She toned down her light.

"Star!" Beastboy yelled, running towards her. She smiled at him.

"Who are you?" She asked. He stopped mid hug.

"Hahahaha, you're funny. You almost had me there." He laughed.

"I do not know you. Who are you?" She asked again. Again, he laughed.

"Again, you got me. You're getting better Star." He laughed.

"Really, I do not know who you are." She said. Beastboy turned towards Robin.

"Who are you? I do not know you nor you or you." She said, pointing towards Raven and Cyborg.

"Robin, who are they?" She asked, looking at him.

"Wait, you remember him?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes. Robin is my friend." She said. Beastboy stared at him.

"SO, SHE REMEMBER YOU BUT NOT US?" He yelled. Robin sighed.

"I'll tell you when we get back to Earth." He said. A grouchy Beastboy nodded and sat down.

* * *

"Wait, so that's not our Star?" Beastboy asked. Robin shook his head.

"Well, where is she?" Cyborg asked. Robin shrugged.

"I don't know." He said.

"I think I do." Raven said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. She turned towards them.

"Star is still in Star. Well, our Star is still in this one. But, only a part of her." Raven said.

"Part of her is buried deep inside her soul. But, we need to bring that part out." Raven continued.

"How do we do that?' Robin asked. She shrugged. Just then, Star came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is served." She smiled. They followed her as she retreated into the kitchen.

"Well, eat up." She smiled, gesturing towards the table. They stared at the food on the table.

"Yummy, looks delicious." Robin said, looking at an octopus like creature. She smiled.

"Yes, tasty." Raven said, looking at what looked like a squirrel mixed with a duck.

"What is that?" Beastboy asked, looking at what looked like a giant bat.

"That is our traditional dish." Star smiled. Beastboy looked at them as if to say that Star was still there.

"Is it alive?" He asked. Star laughed.

'Do not be silly. It is dead and cooked. I found all of this food in the cooling box in the cooking room." She smiled.

"You mean the refrigerator in the kitchen?' Robin asked. She smiled.

"Refrigerator." She repeated the word as if it were gold.

"Yes, the refrigerator." Raven said.

"Well, I'm sorry Star, but I already ate." Robin said, showing false remorse.

"I'm a vegetarian." Raven said. Star nodded and turned towards Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Well?" She asked. Cyborg bit into what looked like something with three eyes.

"This is delicious!" He yelled. Star squealed and smiled.

"What about you?' She asked, turning towards Beastboy. He looked at Raven, who smiled and gestured for him to eat something.

He dug into what looked like a mutated frog. He froze after putting the food into his mouth.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked, shaking him. He didn't respond. She shook him again. He didn't respond.

"Beastboy!" She yelled, slapping him. He shook his head and snapped back to reality.

"This is... DELICIOUS!" He yelled, digging in. Raven grunted in disgust as she watched him pig out. Cyborg joined him, eating so fast his hand motion became blurry.

"Wow. What pigs." Raven snorted. They didn't even acknowledge her as they ate. Robin looked at them and grabbed a piece of the bat looking thing. He bit into it and then looked at Star.

"This is really good." He said. She smiled. All the males of the Teen Titans were eating. They were growling at each other, fighting like animals over the food. Star smiled and turned to Raven.

"Are they always like this?" She asked. Raven smiled and nodded.

"Yes. But it's usually over pizza." She said.

"What is pizza?" Star asked.

* * *

So, reviews! Tell me what you think! Not exactly one of my best chappies, but any suggestions or ideas are really helpful! Anyway, I will continue to update and I will finish this story!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
